Composites are known that will only pass light along predetermined paths through the composite and/or can be used to cover objects such as computer screens or the like to thereby restrict viewing of those objects to persons looking at those objects from predetermined orientations relative to a major surface of the composite. One known composite of this type consists of elongate parallel alternate layers of opaque and transparent materials extending between opposite major side surfaces and opposite ends of the composite so that images can only be seen through the composite when it is viewed at generally a right angle to the major surfaces of the composite, and light can only pass through the composite at that same angle. Such composites have been made by photolithography, microreplication, or skiving. While such composites are useful for some purposes, they can be expensive to make, they restrict viewing images or direct light in patterns that are not entirely suitable for some applications, and some absorb light so that they darken the image of the object.